The Hybrid
by Smartlooks
Summary: My life was turned upside down when I was thrown into the world of Supernatural.Now as I follow Dean and Sam around the country I discover myself in a whole new light.Sam makes me smile and my heart flutters when ever he speaks to me but the voices in my head tell a different story of Love and I don't know which to follow.Sam/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural.

Is all I hear about on Fridays. Dean did this, Sam did that. I don't quite understand the infatuation my mother and friends have with this show. I glare at the screen when the theme song comes on and turn on my heel. I am not watching this right now. I scurry up the stairs and into my room. Quickly discarding my pajamas for a white loose crop top and black jeggings I slip on a pair of black converses and run to the bathroom. It's casual Friday for all interns at my job. The one thing I look forward to every week. My red hair is in a side braid in no time and my make up is finished. Light foundation, blush, nude eye shadow and a black wing of eyeliner. It makes my hazel eyes pop.

My phone beeps reminding me I have twenty minutes until I need to leave for work. I work at a publishing Company as an Intern. The job itself is hectic but if I want my book published I need to know the entire process before it happens. But if the process consists of getting coffee for your crazed boss then I say I'm doing a fairly great job. I grab my purse and my keys and dart down the stairs. The TV is still on and Sam Winchester pops up onto the screen and I sigh. He is so handsome and so damn tall. He's a giant! I sometimes wonder how my quaint 5'2 frame would look next to his 6'4. The sound of Sam's voice on the TV show brought me back to reality. Before leaving the apartment, I remembered to record the show; Cassidy would kill me if I didn't. So I do just that and turn it off before leaving the apartment.

The drive to the Coffee shop is quick it is just down the street of my job. I pull into my designated parking spot labeled: Marsha Levels. Being an intern for Maria Watson does come in handy especially when you don't have to fish for your own spot. I grab the coffee my bag and shove my keys into my pocket before heading towards the building.

The Watson building is enormous. Tall and modern. Glass walls and metal touches.

"Good morning, Marsha!" My best friend Cassidy squeaks out as I walk past the front desk. She's worked here for a few years and loves it.

"Hey, Cass" I wave smiling at her while juggling a tray of coffee. She laughs louder and answers," You called me Cass!"

I roll my eyes and laugh. Yes, Cassidy is the obsessed Winchester fan.

I bid goodbye as I step into the elevator and she wishes me good luck.

I'm going to need it. Ms. Watson's office on the 14th floor is large and quiet. No one dares make a sound because according to Maria it'll "Hinder her ability to read." Which I might add is complete Baloney because she is always yelling at someone, preferably me, whenever she's in the middle of reading a manuscript.

I set my things on a desk by her door. Yeah, that's the extent of my 'office' a small desk with a computer and phone.

Knocking three times before entering because if you don't you're fired.

Maria Watson is a middle aged woman with Dark black hair and steely brown eyes. She is ruthless and blunt. She spins around in her chair when she hears me enter and motions for me to set her coffee on her desk. I obey and quickly walk out but stop when she calls to me.

"Marsha," I freeze and spin around slowly. My hands clasping together I answer nervously. I hope her coffee isn't cold.

"Yes Ms. Watson?"

Her beady eyes land on my legs and then drop to my feet. A sly smile tugs onto her face.

"I love your pants." She comments

I stand there a bit confused.

She loves my pants.

"Go on that is all," She snaps after I stand there too long. I nod a thank you and close the large oak door behind me. I let out the breath I was holding and slump down into my chair. Today is going to be a long day.

Ms. Watson had needed me four times for coffee refills and in-between that I had to copy and bind a few manuscripts for her. And then Cassidy wouldn't stop texting me about the new episode of Supernatural and she kept asking what season I was on since I just stated watching it. More like was forced to watch.

By 8:30 pm I'm tired and cranky but play it off as Ms. Watson leaves for the night.

I say good bye and she grunts.

I respond to Cassidy's last text message that she sent at 3:45.

'I am on season episode about Long Distant call or something like that,'

When I do enter my apartment the air is cold and the TV is on. I know I shut it off. I shake my head and turn the TV off and sigh. A sandwich and bowl of cereal later I'm ready to watch the episode. I stop in front of the TV and flounder up another excuse why I don't want to watch it right now. I have to – BING!

The shattering high pitch noise of my cell phone screams through the room. I collect myself and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Marsha! Have you watched the episodes yet? Have you even finished Season 3?" My best friend shrieks on the other line. I roll my eyes and run my hand roughly over my face.

"Uh, not exactly…no not yet," I tell her.

I hear her sigh and disappointment as she answers," Marsha! You have to finish that Season if you want to catch up,"

"Well Cassidy if you keep scolding me over the phone I won't be able to finish it. So if you don't mind I'm going to hang up now and watch this episode," I say and hang up.

My god that woman is going to be the death of me because of a TV show! So I do the only rational thing and turn my TV on.

Oh, maybe there isn't a theme song after all. I chuckle to myself as the show starts. I can't take my eyes off Sam. He is so handsome and his voice is so alluring.

I cringed at the sound of bones breaking and the poor mans heart monitor going off the charts. How the hell is he not unconscious? I've had heart surgery before and even after I was doped up on pain meds I could still feel the difference in hearts but this man is just screaming and watching his heart be pulled from his chest. And the man doing it is beyond creepy. How does Cassidy watch this? Are they all like this? I clutch my pillow tighter and watch the scene change. Happy it did.

So they are both dying? Maybe I should've paid more attention to the previous episodes. As I watch Sam check the map and get out of the car something seems odd. The brush is sticking out of the TV and I can hear his feet crunch against the grass so perfectly I can almost be there beside him. I inch my way closer as he moves further into the woods. The brush is sticking out! A low humming sound and then a bright light. I scream and try to move back but something grabs a hold of me around the waist and pulls me into my screen. The white light engulfs me as I scream my head off and with a thud I hit the ground.

Scared beyond measure I lay still for what seems like forever before I do make a move. There is still light in the sky and I sit up leaning my back against Sam's truck. It's still warm.

Sam's truck? What the fuck?

I shoot up and spin around taking in my surroundings. I'm beside his truck…I'm in the TV. The movie Poltergeist comes to mind and I hope no one has to pull me out through purple goo.

_When you get lost and don't know where to go stay put and I'll find you._ My mothers voice tells me and I plant myself on the ground. A cold chill rushes over me and I shiver. This is going to be along day…or episode…

Footsteps.

I stand up and watch Sam come running from the brush with a woman in his arms. He doesn't notice me so I crouch and watch him unlock the door and put her inside.

He quickly comes over to the driver's side and I stand up. He jumps back.

"What the hell? Where'd you come from?"

"Uh... I honestly don't know…" I say.

He shakes his head grabs my arm. "Just get in the truck,"

I nod and pile into the back. The woman is barley sitting up and I reach over to her.

She jumps at my touch and I tell everything will be fine. At least I hope so because I never finished this episode.

"You guys ok? Don't worry the car is starting," Sam reassures us.

A hand shoots through the glass and we both scream as the man with the stitching grabs Sam's head and thrust it into the steering wheel. Sam puts the car in drive but the man is still holding on. I watch as he falls to the ground and Sam revs the engine,

"Oh my god! Are you going to run him over?" I cry.

"That's my plan," Sam grunts and does exactly that. I cry out when we roll over him. We speed down the path and I lean back into the seat. This is crazy. Sam stops at a hospital and drops off the woman he tells me I should go to.

"Yeah, that isn't going to happen. I'm just going to stick with you. I don't even know where I'm at," I tell him. He looks down at me and crosses his arms.

"You weren't in that cabin. How did you get to my car?"

"I don't know! One minute I'm in my house and the next I'm out there in the middle of nowhere ok! I don't even know what state I'm in,"

"I can't take you with me." He turns to leave and I grab his arm.

"Please, I don't know where else to go. Can't I just stay with you? Please?" I beg.

Please say yes. My grip tightens and he looks down at my hands then to me. His features softening.

"Fine,"

0.0

I watch sam pace around the room trying to make sense of what I just told him.

"So you were in Virginia watching TV when there was a white light that transported you here?" He asks looking over at me. I nod.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." I tell him.

He looks at me and doesn't look away.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Marsha Level. Yours? "

"Sam Winchester. How old are you?"

"Twenty three. Why do want my age?" I ask nervously. I shouldn't of told him it anyways.

"You just look young that's all,"

"It's because I'm 5'2.I'm short," I tell him. He laughs.

"Don't laugh at how height challenged I am when you're a freaking giant!" I exclaim. He laughs harder.

A cell phone rings and he sits on his bed to answer it. I avert my eyes to the cheesy hotel room. Orange. I hate orange.

"Dean?"

He pauses before speaking again.

"Does that mean Bella…?" My ears perk up. I remember her form previous episodes. She stole the colt from them. Sam's face is sad as he listens to his brother speak.

Sam gets up and rushes over to the table and sits across from me as he tells his brother of the book he found. It seems to be a spell book of some sort.

"What is that?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later – no Dean I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Marsha. Dean, calm down I found her outside by the car after my run in with the Doctor. I'll explain more later just listen,"

I blush deeply at the sound of my name rolling of his tongue. Sam explains to Dean how he found a spell that can help him.

A dark figure looms in the background and I shriek.

"Sam! He's back! Sam!" I cry out but it's too late the Doctor already has the cloth to Sam's face. Sam sits limply in the chair before the Doctor advances on me. I scream and jump from the table.

"Get away from me!"

But the man is fast and strong I mean he took down Sam the giant.

He has the same cloth on my face before I reach the door. Struggling doesn't win me a breath of fresh air because I too slump limply in his arms before I am completely devoured by the dark.

"…your chances of coming out of this procedure are very, very high," A deep southern accent speaks and my eyes snap open. My head snaps up and I see Sam strapped to a table tape pulling at his eyes as he speaks up.

"How do you know my name?"

I whimper and struggle against my own restraints. I'm tied to a chair.

"Sam!" I call out.

"Marsha! Marsha are you hurt?"

"Oh, poor Sammy is worried about poor Marsha how sweet." The Doctor coos and I flinch.

"I thin it's time to get this started don't you?" He asks me and I shake my head no.

"Well I believe it's time," He picks up something that resembles an ice cream scooper and slowly draws closer and closer to Sam's eye.

"No! Stop. You can't do this!" My begs and pleads go unnoticed until Dean comes out of nowhere and shoots three times into the back of the walking dead man.

The doctor turns slowly and smiles an awkward smile.

"Shoot all you want. It's not going to change anything,"

Dean shoots two more times before being knocked out of my view,

"Hey! What's going on?" I ask.

"Calm down Marsha. You're safe." Dean says coming from around the corner to untie his brother.

Sam immediately unties me afterwards and I thank him. I rub my sore wrists. Maybe I should question my want to stay with them.

"So, uh who are you?" Dean asks his husky voice inviting. I look up.

"I'm Marsha Levels,"

"Marsha? Marsha Levels? Was your mom high when she named you?" Dean says laughing. I glare at him and so does Sam.

"Dean, we can worry about her name later but let's get him on the table,"

"Yeah give him some of his own medicine," I say happily.

They both exchange a look and stop to stare at me.

"What? It's not fun watching you almost get your eye taken out. I imagine he would have just killed me afterwards. And I don't think dying is on my list of things to do,"

They strap him to the table and wait for him to come around. I stand off to the side waiting. The doctor offers to read the formula but Dean doesn't take it. I can see why that man is not human at all but if it beats being torn to shreds by hellhound's maybe it would be an option you have to risk.

I waited while they did what they do.

Buried him.

"What are we going to do with her?" dean ask as they approach me.

"I don't know." Sam answers back looking at me apologetically.

"Take me with you?" I offer.

"No," Dean's answer was quick and blunt.

"Please, I don't know why I'm here. There has to be a reason why I was taken here. Just let me come with you. Let me figure out why I was sent here," I say.

Sam looks at Dean and then Dean looks at me.

"Fine,"

"Thank you so much!"

"But you have to be gone by the end of the week,"

"The end of the week. Got it," I nod and thank him once more before we leave.

I curl up in the back of the car. The rhythm of the wheels put me to sleep.

_She doesn't know yet._

_No, she knows just doesn't remember._

_Give her time._

_If I give her anymore time she'll be dead._

_Let's see how she fends with the Winchesters till the end of the week like the elder one said. If nothing happens then you have my word to make her remember._

_No matter the costs?_

_No matter the costs._

**So hello Supernatural Community hope you like this because I do have more to come but I just started watching Supernatural and I wanted to put my own character into it so I did a Self Insert. Marsha is not my real name even though I love it tell me if I should change anything or if you find any spelling errors because my dyslexia is getting worse and I can't catch all of the wrong spellings. Till next time **


	2. I honestly don't know

It was along drive and we had only stopped when Dean was too tired to drive. Sam and I had offered but he said that he didn't want Sam to even drive his car after he had drove it through a house or something like that and he didn't know me enough to even consider it. So we booked a few days at a wonky hotel in Ohio. Sam let me take his bed and the poor giant had to sleep on the couch which left his feet dangling off the end.

I didn't sleep too well. Not even twenty minutes even. Dean was fast asleep sprawled out and snoring softly. I watched the sunlight light the room slowly and Sam sat up stretching as much as he could in such a cramped place.

"You're awake?" He asked standing to stretch more freely. I nodded and pulled my loose knit top back on over my tank top.

"I didn't get what Dean is getting right now," I say jabbing my thumb in the direction of his snoring brother. Sam laughs.

"Neither did I." He tells me.

"You didn't have to give me the bed. I'm small enough to sleep on the couch," I get out of bed and stretch also. Sam is already on his computer typing away.

"It didn't really bother me until now," He says as he rubs his shoulder.

"Are you sore?" I make my way over to the table and stand in front of the chair opposite of him.

"Nothing I can't handle," His fingers go back to typing.

After a few moments of silence creeps in between us before he looks up and sees I'm still standing there.

"Marsha?" He asks.

"Hmm?"

"Can I help you with something?"

Was I being burden don't want to be a burden. Sam smiled at me and I tried to come up with something to say but the smile he had flashed me was making my insides tingle and my heart race. An echo of a voice rose in my head and I frowned. Who is this in my head? Why is there a man speaking to me inside my head!

_You can't leave me Marshina. I need you._

_You promised me we'd be together for forever._

"Marsha?" Sam's voice brought me back to reality and I glanced at him. He was frowning.

"What?" I asked obviously confused.

"Are you ok? You just started mumbling a name and Latin."

"Latin? Name? What did I say?"

"I'm not sure. You honestly don't know you were saying those things?"

I shook my head again. Maybe if I shake it enough the voice will disappear.

I had this incredible urge to just tell Sam about everything. I did but left out the parts of me being sucked into my TV and ending up in the Supernatural universe.

"So this man's voice you don't recognize it?"  
"No it's odd though. I feel like I know who it belongs too like I know the man but I can't place a name or a face. I don't quite understand some of things he says because most of it's in Latin,"

"As you were speaking I typed up what you were saying," He turned the computer to me. I moved closer and recognized the words to be Latin.

_**Te sunt qui want. Who opus ad survive. Without te sum nothing. The vacuum de absens et humanus infirmus animus implevit cum dominatur cogitatio realis ad retro et esse mea.**_

"What does that mean? Can you translate that to English?"

"Yeah," He hits a few buttons and in no time the words are translated into something we both can read. My eyes run over them as I mouth the now pronounceable words.

The meaning even in English is baffling.

"Can you hit the speaker at the bottom corner?"

He does and the words in English are spoken aloud in a feminine mechanical voice.

_**You are who I want. Who I need to survive. Without you I am nothing. The void of your absence and feeble human mind will be filled with the dominant thought of the Hybrid. The real you. Come back to me. Come back and be my love.**_

Sam and I exchange looks of confusion.

"what the hell?" I mutter.

"What the hell is right. Who the hell are you?" dean demands and Sam and I look at him to see he has a shot gun pointed in my face. I straighten up and Sam shoots out of his chair.

"Dean!"

I raise my hands and stutter out the only response I have.

"I honestly don't know,"

**It's not long but I hope you enjoy it anyways. The next few chapters are going to be original until I get back on track with following the plot. What do you think she is? Any guesses?**


	3. Chapter 3 You are who I want

_You are who I want. Who I need to survive. Without you I am nothing. The void of your absence and feeble human mind will be filled with the dominant thought of the Hybrid. The real you. Come back to me. Come back and be my love._

_Sam and I exchange looks of confusion._

_"What the hell?" I mutter._

_"What the hell is right. Who the hell are you?" dean demands and Sam and I look at him to see he has a shot gun pointed in my face. I straighten up and Sam shoots out of his chair._

_"Dean!"_

_I raise my hands and stutter out the only response I have._

_"I honestly don't know,"_

His gun was pointed right at me and my heart was beating so fast. My hands were getting clammy and I was getting hot. Fear was slowly overcoming me as I glanced to Dean from the barrel to his eyes. They were narrowed and filled with hate.

Sam was trying to talk his brother down but Dean just stared me down and cocked his gun. The sound of that gun made my life flash before my eyes and I squeaked with agony. He was going to kill me. He was going to kill me.

"Dean, put the gun down!" Sam yelled at his brother. Sam was standing ahead of me his arm stretched out protecting me. An arm that won't be too much help if Dean shoots me in the head.

"No Sammy we don't even know who she is! She doesn't even know who she is! You don't honestly expect me to let her come with us the rest of the week?" dean asked his voice was dark. I sucked in a breath. Yeah, I wasn't going to make it out of this hotel t=room alive.

"Dean, she's scared. Look at her!" Sam said and he turned to me. Our eyes locked and he held the gaze before turning back to his older brother.

"You gave your word that if she doesn't figure anything out by the end of the week we drop her off where we found her. Marsha obviously has something after her and you want to leave her alone so she can die? Or do you want to kill her now and not have to worry about it?" Sam asked. I knew he was getting to his brother because Dean's eyes went back and forth between the two of us. And the things Sam was saying weren't helping me feel any better but they were obviously having an effect on the man wielding the gun.

"Please. I- I'm sorry if I'm causing you both trouble but I'd feel safer if you didn't point the gun at me," I tell him with a shaky voice. Duh, I think anyone will!

Dane smirks," Ya think?" he lowers his gun and Sam and I both let out a breath of relief.

I slump into the chair holding my head and breathing slowly before I look up at the two brothers. Sam had Dean on the opposite side of the room. He was towering over his brother and speaking in hush tones. Dean eyes found mine then glanced away just as quickly.

_He wanted to kill you._

_I would never harm you my love._

_Come back to me before you die by their hands. You belong to me._

_You belong to me._

The voice was back. His accent was thick with Italian and authority. My body went rigid as I listened to his voice. It was commanding and hypnotic. My feet shifted and carried me to the door. My hands clasped around the cold doorknob before a hand turned me back. I stared dazed at Sam who was talking to me but his voice was going in and out. I could barely hear him. The man's voice was getting louder angrier.

_He wants to kill you. He knows what you are! They want to kill you and then kill me!_

_Marsha is it not in this age? Marsha, my dear follow my voice and I will protect you._

_Come to me!_

Someone was speaking Latin and Sam's voice was lacing perfectly with the words.

I could feel the hold that the man in my head had on me begun to slip. My legs gave out from under me and Sam caught me. His strong hands clasped tightly on my forearms as he keeps me erect.

"He's in my head. Tells me that I need to get away from you both…tells me he can protect me," I say. Sam nods and leads me to the bed. He lays me down on it then turns to his brother.

"Call Bobby," was the last thing I heard before my head headache reached its breaking point and I passed out.

_I was in a white silk toga. A gold brooch held it in place by my shoulder. My feet were in barely there sandals. And my hair was wrapped perfectly around my head. Tendrils of curls loose._

_I was walking down a corridor. A familiar voice called my name and I turned to see the most beautiful man ever. Tall, well over six feet. A deep tan and dark tousled hair. His blue eyes shone brightly as his perfect lips spoke my name again._

"_Marshina," He was in a gold chest plate a deep red cape and red type of skirt. His helmet was large and had a frill of red._

"_Antonio!" I gasped and ran to him._

_His strong arms wrapped around my body and I nestled into his chest._

"_What were you doing down here?" He asks. I pull back to stare at his incredible blue orbs._

"_Looking for you. I wanted to see you before you left," I tell him my voice also thick with an accent._

"_Here I am." He sys and I smile. Here he was indeed._

_I pull away from him and take his hand. My pale skin seems stark against his dark one._

"_Here you are," I say and pull him into me. My lips crash against his and his arms wrap around my back and we break apart. Our foreheads resting against each others. _

"_Is this what you wanted me for? To say goodbye?" His voice is gruff and husky from the kiss._

"_I don't want to say goodbye I wan to show you goodbye," _

_And our lips crash back down on each other. Somehow between all the touching and kisses we found my room. My garment was tugged off effortlessly as his was. We were intertwined, nothing to break us apart for the last few hours we had with each other._

_Nothing. _


	4. Chapter 4 When I woke up

When I woke up Dean was talking into his phone harshly. And Sam was typing away on his computer. Apparently this Bobby guy wasn't coming down. I groaned and watched Dean slam his phone shut and glare at me as he walks over to his brother.

"Have you found out anything?"

Sam shakes his head.

I stand up and walk over to the both of them.

"I know his name and that he was a warrior." I tell them.

Dean looks at me.

"Well, are you going to tell us or just stand there?"

I cross my arms over my chest.

"Take the hostility out of your voice and I might just tell you." I say holding my ground.

"Dean," Sam says raising his eyebrows. He was warning his brother.

"Fine!" Dean exclaims.

"His name is Antonio."

"Last name?"

I shake my head.

"I only said his first name. He was in my dream or rather my memory."  
I am not going too in depth with it. But the looks on wither man's face knew I had something else to say.

"He was leaving for war. And I was seeing him off…he was my lover or I his wife. I'm not completely sure," I tell them giving in to the looks.

Dean's smile broadened.

"Seeing him off, eh? Kinky,"

Sam reached over and slapped his brother's head.

"Ow. I was just saying what everyone was thinking,"

Sam began to type in what little information I had given him.

"Marsha is this him?" He turns the screen to me and my breathing stops. It was Antonio and me. Antonio's eyes were bright and luminous against his dark skin and his warrior uniform was just like my dream. I was in the same thing as well. My skin pale and my gown silk and white the golden broche bright. He was holding his helmet and his chin was lifted while his arm was securely wrapped around my waist. My arms around his torso almost as if to protect him. The portrait of us both was breathtaking.

"Yowza, is that you?" Dean asked glancing from me to the artwork.

"I think so,"

"Here I'll read what is says at the bottom. Antonio and Marshina Durrans better known as the power couple in 480 B.C. Antonio was ruthless on the battlefield but in public he was a saint and very encouraging. The men listened to him and the women swooned. Marshina , his bride, was quiet and diligent, her voice was said to persuade any hardened heart to what ever she wanted.," Sam glanced back up at me before continuing," The two together were unstoppable. Never apart. But that all changed when he came back from the war. Different. Marshina said it wasn't him. She said that at night this eyes would glow red and he terrified her. She had a mental breakdown. She would wake up screaming demon and Satan at her husband who would scoff and deny. Marshina took her own life four months after his. It is rumored that he coaxed her into it but no evidence was brought to life. He left after her death but tourists who visit there estate to this day say you can hear her screams and see her spirit."

We sat in silence.

An eerie silence.

"So…-," dean began only to be cut off by Sam.

"Hey, it also says that later on in his life Antonio never married again but on his death bed he said that deal he made to be brought back wasn't over. The demon would come back each new era and claim Marshina's soul again."

"So Marshina…you have a demonic husband who killed and is now coming to kill all the reincarnations of you?" Dean asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I guess that explains why he keeps saying that I belong to him and only him."

"And this is why we don't take in strange women just because they're pretty Sam!" Dean exclaims standing up from the chair and walking around the room fuming.

"Oh yeah because we can take one look at someone and know that their dead demonic husband from 480 B.C. is coming to kill all her reincarnated lives?"

Dean spins around.

"Exactly!"  
"Dean listen to yourself. You're making no sense. Let's just get rid of this demon and see what happens after that." Sam told his brother.

"Fine. But if she goes all psycho and starts screaming demon in her sleep I'm shooting her before he can find us," dean said grabbing his jacket and leaving the room.

"Is there anything else?" I ask Sam.

He nods and sits back down at his computer.

"We can check every one with a name similar to Marshina who's died in the past years,"

He says and then becomes engrossed in his research. I just sit back and soak in all the information. This might explain why all my past boyfriends resembled Antonio or why I was always attracted to the ruthless mushy type of guy. The one who can be hard and mean one moment but with you he was a completely different person. My life is officially fucked up.

Hours later after Dean still hadn't returned I let sleep come over me once again and I laid down on the cheap musky smelling comforter and let the tapping of Sam's fingers against his keyboard will me to sleep. I knew the memories would bombard me but I oddly welcomed it with open arms.

_He held me tightly and whispered promises into my ear as his lips trailed my jaw. We laid together the rest of the night._

"_What are you thinking of?" He asked propping himself onto his elbow his chin in his palm as he watches me. I shift under his stare and prop myself on the pillow. The sheets loosely fold around my sheet's smile at him._

"_I, Antonio am thinking of you making it back safely."_

_His face drops a bit he doesn't like it when I worry._

"_Do not fret my love. I will be coming back to you just as I did before. I might have new scrapes and bruises but I will be back. I will never leave you. I would do anything in my power o come back to you," He tells me._

_I nod and sigh. His face was so handsome in this light. His dark locks were in disarray from our love making but it suited him better then the slicked back style he always wore._

_I reached up and ran my hands through his hair._

"_You should wear it like this."_

_He laughs, "It not proper during war meetings."  
"But I like it this way. It's easier to grab," I tell him._

"_Hmm is it now? What would people say if I told you that you should wear nothing more often?" He tells me as he rips the sheet off my body. I shriek and laugh grabbing for it but he stills me with a kiss._

"_How about I wear my hair this way in your company and you wear nothing in mine?" His voice sends chills down my spine as he kisses my bare neck._

"_I will if you promise to come back to me,"_

"_Always you are who I want. Who I need to survive. Without you I am nothing." He says before kissing my lips and blowing out the last dimly lit candle._

**So, what do you think? Too far? Not believable. I'm sure you are all asking these questions. What does this have to do with Supernatural? When will the Sam/oc romance start? Well first we have to get rid of the demon by – and I can't give that away or you won't want to read it. Just bare with me Stick around to find out and tell me what you think of these two new chapters **


End file.
